


失眠

by withoutleaf



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutleaf/pseuds/withoutleaf
Summary: 貂蝉失眠了。
Relationships: 貂蝉/吕布
Kudos: 8





	失眠

貂蝉睡不着。  
吕布睡在她右边。约半个时辰前，他还侧卧着把她拢在怀里，但睡着之后终究是本性占上风，整个人“啪”地一声仰面摊平在床上。于是她也顺理成章地换作仰卧，双手交叠在小腹上。  
吕布并不容易被吵醒。貂蝉可以翻身，轻声咳嗽，甚至绕过他离开床榻，都不会惊醒他。但当她转过头来盯着他看，哪怕只是稍微看一眼，也会被他的直觉灵敏地捕捉。吕布有时会因此睁开眼睛，更多的时候，他只是在半梦半醒之间摸索，把她拉进怀里，耳鬓厮磨一阵，再问她“怎么”或者只是说“睡吧”。  
应付睡意沉沉的吕布很简单，但不是长久之计。  
她不应该失眠的。  
-  
夜里失眠，白天总归要困的。  
强打精神度过上午，困意仍紧锣密鼓地一波又一波袭来。貂蝉本来只想坐在树荫下小憩，但最终还是向疲倦妥协，斜倚在树干上，合上眼睛。  
只是稍微睡一会儿。意识模糊之前，貂蝉这样想。  
醒来时已经是傍晚了。  
貂蝉才悠悠转醒，睁开眼就看到昏暗天色，心里一悚。这一下午原有的安排，能缺席的不能缺席的全都被她错过，怎么也没人来叫醒她？  
答案正坐在她旁边。  
吕布一身重铠，方天画戟横放在地上。是了，貂蝉一天中的大部分时间都在陪侍他，他磨炼武艺的时候自然也不例外。大概是她这次消失的时间太长，他就来找她了。  
貂蝉慢慢撑起身，吕布察觉到她的动静，低头看向她。貂蝉一边舒展身体，一边攀上他的肩膀，双手交叠在一起，下巴也搁在他的肩甲上。  
无声无息间，蔓生植物已攀援得足够久，枝蔓蜿蜒，缚住主干，却把花开得这样近，近到气息相闻。  
吕布伸手抚上她的脸颊，她顺从地依偎着。他们闭上眼睛，他们接吻，在漫长的呼吸间弄湿嘴唇，让手指穿过头发。  
下午睡得太久，晚上大概更难睡着吧。貂蝉想。  
-  
貂蝉在铜镜前端详半晌，在眼下又敷上一层粉。即便如此，眼底青黑也不大挡得住，还是幽幽地透出暗色。她盯住镜子里的自己，一边绾起长发，一边任思绪飘散。  
拍上妆粉，除非被眼泪冲开，总能掩饰十之八九。时至今日，她大约也不怎么需要哭。  
她以前哭得实属频繁。反复地，她伏在吕布怀里，声泪俱下，说董卓的眼神贪婪淫猥，说她忧愁恐惧，说她不愿委身奉先大人之外的任何人。吕布安抚她，承诺保护她，但这不是她想要的。  
最终，她说她不如去死。  
吕布终于慌了。貂蝉抽噎着想，啊，原来他怕我死。  
吕布果然杀了董卓。当时，他的戟上还沾着未干的血，却转过头来认真问她：“这样你就再不会有忧心的事，对吧？”  
她是怎么回应的呢？  
她奉上最真心、最灿烂的笑，她喜极而泣，她语不成声。  
她说“是”。  
时至今日，吕布是否已经发现谎言的蛛丝马迹？从她干涩而迟钝的生理反应，从她甚至不能在他身侧安然入梦。  
貂蝉开始服药。  
-  
药效不可谓不立竿见影。一连几天，貂蝉都沉沉一觉直到天亮。  
而副作用在某个早上突然造访。  
无来由的，时重时轻的眩晕。有时在急旋数周的舞步后出现，也有时只源于一次太快的回头。最近一次发作时，她在城墙上远眺，身体骤然失衡。  
她不很害怕。离城墙边尚有一段距离，她不会掉下去的。  
吕布还是抓住她的手臂，将她扶正。他抓得太紧，貂蝉有点疼，她抬头看去，但尚未缓和的眩晕让她看不清他的表情。但她面色如常。  
“谢谢您，奉先大人。”她说。  
吕布没有说话。也可能他其实有说，但貂蝉没能听见。情况渐渐超出控制，吕布半牵半推地把她领回住处，塞到床上。貂蝉此时才大致清醒过来，她的第一个念头是，药不能继续吃了。  
第二个念头是，这不是吕布的卧房，而是她的，尽管她几乎没实际居住过。  
她躺在床上，吕布坐在床边。她正要起身，吕布敏捷地按住她的肩膀——没用力，但貂蝉也就不动了。  
“休息吧。”吕布说，却别过头不看她，“不想过来睡，也没关系。”  
于是她休息。  
阳光在地面投射出窗户的轮廓，它偏斜着，移动着，最终消失。而后天色渐暗，日落西山，渺远处隐约有灯火。再又万籁俱寂，月色如洗。又东方既白。  
貂蝉始终怔然，一夜无眠。


End file.
